shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessicake Makes a Mistake
* Tracy Blagdon |series=5 |series_no=5.08 |number=119 |released=* 8 June 2020 *11 September 2020 *11 October 2020 *23 October 2020 *31 October 2020 *19 November 2020 *20 November 2020 *29 November 2020 |previous=Cheeky Chocolate Gets the Giggles |next=Yolanda Do Right }} Jessicake Makes a Mistake is the eighth episode of the fifth series. Plot When Jessicake arrives at Paddington Station, Zoe Zoom gives Jessicake a very important job of delivering some very important silk to a famous fashion designer in London. She tells Jessicake to take a turning after the lake and the next station after that is London. Jessicake sets out to deliver the silk and sees a lot of new and exciting things on the railway; a mountain railway, Camels and even swimming Elephants. Unfortunately, she gets distracted by the Elephants and accidentally goes the wrong way. Jessicake delivers the silks to a station where Queen Cake is. When she realizes what she's delivered, she attempts to call out to her but fails. While telling Yvonne Scone of her journey to the station, she asks her about things in the station that Jessicake didn't see. This makes Jessicake realize that she actually took a wrong turning. Yvonne Scone attempts to advise Jessicake to tell Zoe Zoom about what she did, but Jessicake thinks she'll be cross with her if she does. Jessicake rushes to collect the trucks she accidentally left at the wrong station to drop off at the right one, but Queen Cake attempts (and fails) to call out to her again. Jessicake goes the right way and drops off what she thinks are her trucks, only for several Goats to come out of a truck. Jessicake's actual trucks are left at another station and are opened up, only for the silks to fly out of a truck. One of the silks blinds Jessicake, causing her to bump into English Rose's trucks of fruit which fall onto the tracks and are very narrowly almost run over by Queen Cake. Thomas realizes that she needs to confess to Zoe Zoom what she did, to which she offers to help her. The Goats, silks and fruits are soon successfully retrieved by everyone, to which Zoe Zoom praises everyone for their efforts and Jessicake thanks everyone for helping her. Characters *Jessicake *Yvonne Scone *Queen Cake *English Rose *Zoe Zoom *The Grumpy British Stationmaster *The Friendly British Stationmaster *The British Fashion Designer *Handbag Harriet (cameo) *Purple Spilt Milk (cameo) *Pink Suzie Sundae (cameo) *Babette Baguette (cameo) Locations *The Mainland **Paddington Station **The British Mountain Railway **The British Desert **The Elephant Lake **The British Station **London Voice Cast *Cassandra Lee Morris as Jessicake *Kate Murphy as Yvonne Scone, Queen Cake, English Rose and the Fashion Designer *Doug Erholtz as the Grumpy and Friendly Stationmasters *Kailey Snider as Zoe Zoom Trivia *Going by production order, this is the tenth episode of the fifth series. *Some TV listings list this episode as Jessicake Masks a Mistake. *This is the first episode set in England where Crown Jules does not appear. Goofs *In the Latin American dub, the dialogues of the Grumpy British Stationmaster are left mute. In Other Languages External Links *http://www.thefutoncritic.com/showatch/thomas-and-friends/listings/ Category:Episodes